


When I Say Rest In Peace, You Say It's My Fault

by KamenRiderW



Series: The Seoul Branch of Kamen Riders Drama [2]
Category: B.A.P, Kamen Rider, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Bridge story, Character Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle in Seoul that left the Seoul Branch of Kamen Riders gravely outnumbered, both Yongguk and Taekwoon realize that they were the most effected. And in the face of impending doom, they realize something more grave than that. They have to somehow move on... but that's harder than they thought.Especially when the one you love is laughing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry its short, I couldn't swing a multi chapter out of this bridge story. So... yeah.  
> Plus I watched Episodes 11-13 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid finally, and to say I didn't cry when Kiriya died would be a lie. Much pain, much, much pain. And I used to ship Emu/Hiiro, but then I started shipping Emu/Kiriya. Now I don't know what to ship anymore. Just that Kiriya died because of Dan the crazed Zombie. A**hole. :'( 
> 
> But anyway, here's what I got. So don't hate it too much lol!!! ^_^
> 
> And I finally introduced Bang Yongnam in the story. Isn't he the coolest guy? I mean Yongguk is cool, but I think Yongnam is just as cool! Go bro! Lol. ^_^
> 
> I think it's pretty cool that they're twins. 
> 
> Just like I'm assuming M and Hojou Emu being... hmmm...

 

 _Hyung!_ A familiar scream echoed all around him, and Yongguk was running. Everything was dark around him, but he didn’t fear it. He just focused on getting to the voice. Reaching Junhong no matter what. _They’re hurting me Hyung. Make them stop!_ The scream was louder and Yongguk heard a saw, his whole body shook as he imagined what they were doing to Junhong. _Make them stop_. _It hurts_. Then Junhong was sobbing, loud and hard but Yongguk wasn’t getting any closer. 

“Zelo!” He shouted but the other acted as if he didn’t hear him. Then suddenly Zelo was right in front of him, eyes wide in laughter. He held up a gun to Yongguk’s forehead before he cackled. “Bang.”

 

Bang Yongguk sat straight up in bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked down at his hands to realize that they were shaking. He got up weakly, only to notice it wasn’t even 4 in the morning yet. But he wouldn’t be getting any sleep anyway. Yongguk dressed quickly, taking a moment to see his prominent rib bones. He sighed as he pulled a shirt on before leaving his room. The warehouse was quiet this early in the morning, everyone were still fast asleep. They had a late night last night, hunting after the Hawk. They didn’t find him. In the past couple of months, Yongguk never realized how _quiet_ the warehouse became. Even Hakyeon always kept it lively, and Junhong’s chatter always brought the best out in everyone. Himchan was scared, even stressed which rubbed off on Jongup. They were really quiet too. And it was all Yongguk’s fault, it was all his _fault._ He hurt Junhong so bad. 

“Yongguk, what are you doing up?” He heard Himchan say, coming up behind him. Yongguk paused for a few seconds before continuing his way towards the kitchen.

“What are _you_ doing up?” Yongguk answered, ignoring Himchan’s question.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Himchan replied quietly before disappearing into the living room. Yongguk expected his heart to hurt really bad now, with Himup and everything. But he didn’t. It hurt, still, but not to where it was unbearable. Because the unbearable pain that threatened to destroy Yongguk was the guilt for Junhong. 

What was he doing, right now? If he wasn’t dead at least. Was he scared? Was he lonely or lost? Or was he hateful, wishing for his revenge against Yongguk? Junhong would never do that, would he? They’d been so close, it had almost been like Yongguk was happy having the younger near him. But no longer, because Junhong was gone. 

“Hey Himchan!” Yongguk shouted and the black haired male stuck his head out of the door.

“What’s up?”

“Where was Daehyun last night?” Yongguk asked, because he had noticed the other’s absence off and on throughout the week.

“We… uh, told him Monday… about his mom passing away. He’s been at her grave a lot,” Himchan replied and a flash of pain made its way through Yongguk’s chest. 

They’d waited to tell Daehyun, and after Hakyeon and Junhong… they’d waited to tell him even longer. Daehyun was already struggling as becoming the only rider now, and the loss of one of his best friends and his mentor. He’d been barely keeping his head above the water at that. They gave him time to adjust before they told him that he was on his own now and his mom passed away. He knew what it felt like to loose parents at a young age. So Yongguk felt bad, imagining how the other was feeling. They should have waited longer to tell him.  

 

Taekwoon found himself outside the hospital doors once more, early in the morning. He had a vocal practice later today, but he didn’t plan on going. He’d been missing them left and right ever since Hakyeon got hurt. He made his way inside, and up towards Hakyeon’s room. He no longer had to check in, because every nurse knew him. They’d gotten to know each other in the months that Hakyeon lay dormant. Taekwoon sat in the chair next to Hakyeon’s bed and reached out his hand to hold Hakyeon’s. He didn’t like how still the other was, and everyday brought them further and further away from Hakyeon waking up. His brain was deteriorating over time, because even he knew that there was no one there. Hakyeon had left on _that_ day, and he was never returning. But he couldn’t let Hakyeon go. He couldn’t let the hope go that the driver inside him would do _something_. Anything to bring Hakyeon back, it had too. Didn’t the Amadam bring Godai Yuusuke back to life multiple times? Why not Hakyeon? Riders came back from the dead all the time. How could he be so warm, yet so cold? Hakyeon, where are you? Where is your soul? 

“They need you, still. Hakyeon. Everyone isn’t ready to say good bye yet, even Daehyun,” Leo squeezed Hakyeon’s hand in his but he received no reply. He quit expecting one a long time ago. Taekwoon looked around him before climbing over the rail, and carefully settling beside Hakyeon making sure he didn’t bump any of his IVs. He slipped one of his hands underneath Hakyeon’s back, and the other over his waist. He was turned on his side, watching Hakyeon’s chest rise and fall by force. “You can’t do this to us,” Leo whispered, pressing his forehead against the side of Hakyeon’s head. 

“It’s my fault, I know,” Leo said quietly, gently pushing some of Hakyeon’s hair out of his face. “You picking up that driver when it should have been me, you carrying on like the soldier you are. Why do Kamen Riders have to be so selfless?” 

The silence was filled with the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor and the breathing machine. Leo stared at Hakyeon’s dormant face. The oxygen mask taped over Hakyeon’s mouth, making the skin around it red. All the cuts and bruises had long since healed up, putting small flaws on Hakyeon’s beautiful skin. The leader of VIXX looked so alive and healthy, yet he laid immobilized and _dead_. It was a horrifying sight that often gave Taekwoon nightmares. 

And sometimes he wondered if he should just let him go. Let the doctors pull the plug and finally let Hakyeon rest. But Jung Taekwoon was extremely selfish and he couldn’t let Hakyeon go. Hakyeon was everything to him, his best friend and the person he had loved since a few years ago. He knew that he loved Ravi, too, but not like he loved Hakyeon. And all this time, he thought Hakyeon loved someone else so he _had_ to find someone else to stop the pain. The pain of unrequited love. And Ravi knew that he was just a rebound, and he never complained. Maybe that made Leo a bad person, yeah, it probably did. But he couldn’t _help_ it. 

Leo remembered what Yongguk had once said, on the rare occasion he ventured out of his room or lab to visit Hakyeon’s still body. _Kamen Riders do what they have to, to ensure the safety of the world. And sometimes, some give their lives without complaint. Every rider goes into a battle knowing it may be their last, but they still go. Because the call for help is so loud sometimes that we can’t ignore it. And we go._  

He’d asked why Hakyeon did it. Why did Hakyeon fight the monsters that came but even Yongguk hadn’t known. Not really. If every Kamen Rider had a drive to save lives, then what had Hakyeon’s been? Shotaro’s was to protect his city, and to protect his partner, Philip. Eiji’s was because he couldn’t save a little girl once, and he was atoning for letting her die. Godai’s was because he wanted everyone to smile. Ryuki’s had been because Kamen Riders are heroes and they shouldn’t be killing each other, ultimately trying to stop the Rider War. But Hakyeon’s reason? It lay still a mystery inside the other’s quiet brain.

But they said he was brain dead and he was never waking up again, and as the months wore on, Leo was seeing they were right. He could lie here all day by Hakyeon’s side, but the other would never wake up. 

“The kids need you so much, Hakyeon,” Leo whispered. “They miss you so much. We haven’t even been able to release that album, Kratos, that we have been working so hard on. They all just sit inside all day long, not really moving much. Hyuk is the worst, though. He blames himself for this. He hasn’t returned to the warehouse yet.”

Leo wasn’t the only one broken from this, he could see it in Hyuk’s tired eyes. The other didn’t really say anything about it, but Leo knew. He always knew, it was one of his ‘amazing traits’ as Hakyeon dubbed it. He was vigilant when it came to his family. Hyuk didn’t smile much anymore, and his eyes always looked so dead inside. “I think everyone’s accepted that you’re gone… you know? But I haven’t… you know?” 

The body beside him shuddered, and Leo looked up in shock. Two beautiful brown eyes peered down at him. He almost smiled when he realized that the look was dead, haunting even. Like it was just Hakyeon’s body looking at him, not the man inside. But maybe… maybe he was just confused. Maybe he couldn’t remember what happened, maybe, maybe. 

“Hakyeon….?” Taekwoon asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Are you….” _Awake._  

The other opened his mouth like he was going to say something but his body started to shake. Thrashing back and forth against Taekwoon and the guard rails on the other side. Foam bubbled up in his mouth, dripping down the sides of his mouth. Immediately Taekwoon was out of the bed, screaming for a doctor, a nurse, _help_. He pushed Hakyeon onto his side, holding his body down with his own but the shaking didn’t subside like it normally did. Taekwoon was ripped away as nurses and doctors piled in. They pulled Hakyeon’s bed into the middle before they started to fight against his seizure. But from where Leo stood, he could see… Hakyeon’s eyes dulling and fluttering. Hakyeon was making a disgusting mess, vomit from the pits of his stomach pouring out from his mouth as he heaved. A doctor shouted for a needle, and they injected it into Hakyeon’s neck. It was supposed to stop the seizure, but it made it worse. Hakyeon’s stomach started glowing and seconds later his entire body stilled. A man put his ear to Hakyeon’s chest. 

“He’s not breathing!” Then they were ripping open his shirt and starting CPR, pressing down on his chest with a strong force. A doctor got a defibrillator and set it up. “Clear!” They shocked Hakyeon’s body, the whole thing jolting, but it didn’t work. They tried again before starting CPR once more. The only thing come out of that mouth, though, was vomit and foam. “CLEAR!” Another shock was sent through Hakyeon’s heart, but he didn’t budge. But the doctors pressed on, giving their best as they fought desperately to revive a corpse. Hakyeon’s corpse. Tears formed in his eyes as he was finally pushed out of the room by a nurse. The door shut behind her, shutting way too loud for him. He was separated from the man he loved who lay dead in his bed. He stumbled over to an empty chair before his legs gave out and he collapsed into the chair. His hands were so shaky as he grabbed his phone and typed “Hakyeon took a turn for the worst. He might not make it’ to Yongguk.

It wasn’t until fifteen minutes later, a doctor emerged from Hakyeon’s room, grim look on his face. Taekwoon couldn’t even get up from the chair to meet him. He felt the bad news in his gut, but he still hoped. They got his heart started, he was alive. Everything was going to be _ok!_

 

**Cha Hakyeon wasn’t going to die a Kamen Rider’s death!**

 

It wasn’t fair! He’d never done anything _but_ help people. But the doctor, doctor Cha… funny how they shared surnames, put his hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder. And Taekwoon started to cry before the man was even able to tell him that Cha Hakyeon had finally passed on. His whole world crippled around him and the pain in his chest wouldn’t ease. Seconds later, he saw nine figures running toward him. He tried to tell them multiple times that Hakyeon was…, but he couldn’t. Yongguk understood, though, and he told everyone for Taekwoon. He was surrounded by hugs, but none of them made him feel any better because it wasn’t Hakyeon’s. It’d never be Hakyeon’s again, and that made him cry harder.

 

When Taekwoon awoke on a particular morning, he felt the sun streaming in his window. He got up, shocked. He never opened the blinds, but someone else always did. Hope ignited in his chest.

“Hakyeon?” He asked, his eyes scanning the room before settling on the vacant bed beside his. Hakyeon’s side of the room had been long since cleaned out… so it hadn’t been a dream. Cha Hakyeon was really gone. He put his legs out on the floor before breathing in softly. How many times had he awoken, hoping he’d just dreamt the evens of December 31st 2016? It was his fault Hakyeon had… if Taekwoon hadn’t gotten in Hakyeon’s way, he’d still be here. Unable to move, of course, but still here. Christmas had been hell with just the other being comatose. But celebrating the New Year without a beautiful angel had been worse. And now today had finally come despite him wanting it to.

A quiet knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. “Come in.”

The door opened revealing Kim Wonshik. They exchanged a brief glance before looking away from each other. They still couldn’t face each other yet. 

“The uh… shower is open,” Wonshik finally said, stepping fully inside. He was already dressed and ready for today’s schedule. A black suit, with a black undershirt and tie. On his arm was a matching armband to all of Hakyeon’s Kamen Rider friends. _When I say Henshin, You run._ A term that Hakyeon believed in, protecting the innocent. Putting himself in front of innocent to protect them from danger. It was fitting, almost. It’d help keep his memory alive, or at least that’s what Himchan said. Leo’s arm band was sitting on his desk, he wore it almost everywhere anymore. Telling the people of Seoul who had sacrificed his life to drive out the monsters plaguing their city. 

Things had changed, since then. The public’s conception on the rider’s weren’t as negative. Before the monsters, they hadn’t taken to kindly to humans with drivers running around blowing things up. They blamed the monsters on them, much like the people of Zawame had blamed Kouta and his gang for the monsters. But Helheim was now gone, far away even. Whatever distant planet Kazuraba Kouta decided to settle on. He’d almost laughed when Yongguk told him about the young space god, honestly. But now he understood… because that’s what happened when you became a Kamen Rider. You either died a horrible, horrible death without accomplishing what you truly wanted, or you ended up mentally or physically scarred for the rest of your life, or… you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Anyway, the general population’s vision of Kamen Riders had changed after the death of Hakyeon. It’s funny how someone has to die for something to change. 

“Thanks…” Leo said before grabbing his own suit from the chair beside his bed and pushed past Ravi. Once he’d showered, he got dressed in the suit and met the rest of VIXX in the kitchen. He made a quick breakfast as the other four members filed in, all dressed similar with matching armbands. They looked up at quietly as they ate, the silence was deafening even. Once they were finished, they all set out towards the waiting car. Taekwoon got into the front seat with Yongguk while the other four piled into the back and they took off. 

A half an hour later they were pulling into the funeral home’s parking lot, parking in the first available spot. Leo looked around in shock at all the cars parked inside the funeral home. He knew Hakyeon was well loved by his family, friends, and fans… but some of these people had nothing to do with VIXX. 

“The people are thanking him, for saving their lives with the sacrifice of his,” Yongguk said as he shut the engine off and unhooked his seat belt. His hands stilled on the steering wheel for a few seconds, his eyes watching the people piling into the small funeral home. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” He said under his breath before getting out. The Maknae line and Ken piled out after him, trudging up the stairs before disappearing inside. Taekwoon had to ready himself, though, before he could go inside. Immediately upon his entrance, the Seoul branch of Kamen Riders and VIXX stood up, making room for him to sit at the very front, first pew. 

And his eyes focused on the closed casket in front of them. The one that held Cha Hakyeon’s body. He looked over to Hakyeon’s parents, cringing as he saw their tears. Just as VIXX hadn’t known that Hakyeon was involved with the Seoul Branch of Kamen Riders, they had been slapped in the face by the “I’m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cha, but your son has passed away.” And they were bitter towards Yongguk, Daehyun, Himchan, and Jongup. In their eyes it wasn’t VIXX’s fault that Hakyeon had died that day. But what they didn’t know was that Hakyeon had sacrificed himself to save Leo from the maniac. Suddenly the doors were flung open and a man came rushing in, making his way to the very front. Yongguk got up to greet the other man only to come face to face with… well, his own face. A more defined face at least but it was the exact same as Yongguk’s. _Twin_ passed through Leo’s head briefly as he studied the other man.They hugged before the other man sat right beside Yongguk where an empty space had been. And then everyone settled down as the preacher slowly made his way to the front, a bible tucked in his left hand. His black robes glided over the carpeted floor flawlessly, like a curtain separating the living from the dead.

“Today we are gathered here, not to mourn the loss, but to celebrate the beautiful life of Cha Hakyeon. He has saved our lives multiple times, fighting for God and fighting for us and the battle has finally carried him to the great Kingdom where he awaits us patiently. Cha Hakyeon was a good man, he was a kind man…” the priest droned on and on for over an hour, filling the funeral home with lies of a perfect son.

Leo knew his parents and he had had tension between them in the past when Hakyeon had chosen music over the family business. And it seemed, even after death, they tried to glorify their perfect son. Because those words were not the Priest’s words, no, no, no, because this priest did not like gay men. And Cha Hakyeon was a _very_ gay man. Words of smart, well-behaved, quiet, outgoing, and many others filled the unsuspecting ears who did not know Hakyeon personally. But the line of Hakyeon’s friends glanced at each other, because it was them who would remember who Hakyeon truly was. He was bright, he talked too much… he was annoying, and he hovered over your shoulder like an angry bee. He acted like VIXX’s mother with the three maknaes’, even Ravi. His laughs were contagious, but beautiful. His neck chops were painful punishments divised by a crazed man. His dancing was beautiful, elegant in a way no one elses could be. There was meaning in every move. He was quick, and could show up in the randomness of times. 

But these people who called him family, they didn’t know a single thing about the Cha Hakyeon that they knew. The one who had saved lives with the sacrifice of his own. The one who had saved Taekwoon’s life. The man Taekwoon had always loved from afar, never knowing that his feelings had been reciprocated all along. And now it was too late.

Funny how things like that work.

 

And when they were lowering Hakyeon’s casket into the ground, Taekwoon didn’t cry. He kept his tears at bay until he got back to the van where he broke down into sobs. The door reaching Cha Hakyeon had finally closed, and Taekwoon had nothing left to do in his life. No drive to sing, or keep the band together. VIXX wasn’t the same without a sixth member… maybe it was a sign that it was time for the band to split. 

 

“How are you holding up little brother?” Yongnam asked as he found the other still lying in bed. It’d been a month after Hakyeon’s funeral, and Yongnam and chosen to stay after all. His younger twin brother was in no way able to function on his own, so it was up to him. He gently shook Yongguk until the other opened his eyes, glaring at the elder intently. “I brought some breakfast, you should eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Yongguk replied before turning over, away from Yongnam. His twin side before roughly grabbing the other’s shirt and pulling towards the edge of the bed. He forced him to sit up before grabbing a spoon full of eggs. “Yah! What are you doing!?” Yongguk tried pushing Yongnam’s hand away, but the food still ended up in his mouth. His taste buds exploded because it was _food_ , the very thing he’d been denying his body for a long, long time. You could see it in his prominent rib bones and the hollowed out eye sockets, and maybe even the fact that he didn’t have much to any energy anymore. His body forced him to eat it despite Yongguk not wanting too, and it _hurt_ to have something in his stomach.

“See, Himchan has been really worried about you. All this business about not eating…” Yongnam said as he shoved another spoonful of eggs into Yongguk’s mouth. “… but he forgot to call me, because I know how to get my little baby brother to eat. You’ve done this before. So until you start eating right again, and get off your lazy ass, expect to be fed like the toddler you are.”

Yongguk frowned but didn’t fight back when some grits made it into his stomach. He cringed at the taste, but it only made his twin smile wider. “Why are you even still here? Don’t you have to head back to Japan to help that new rider out… Shinosuke right?” 

Yongnam frowned, the spoon hovering mid-air with pieces of dripping off of it. That was partially true, he was supposed to be helping out the Japanese branch again. And then after that, he had to head to America to help out that branch as well. But… “Yeah, well… I knew it was going to be rough for your branch to lose a rider.” Partially truth, he knew why Yongguk wasn’t himself anymore. Sure… he was mourning the loss of a close friend, and he was sick from grief just like the others… but Yongguk was mourning something else, too. Yongnam could feel the heart sick from his twin, and it was just plain sad to see. He had heard what happened to Junhong from Himchan, and it bummed him out. It was his brother’s fault for falling in love with a kid who was bound to join the evil side… but love worked in strange ways, didn’t it. Didn’t Eiji fall in love with a bird Greed who was supposed to be his enemy, but ended up becoming one of his bestest friends? Didn’t Godai Yusuke fall in love with a certain hard-working detective only to leave him after the battle had been fought and travel the world for years upon years to work off the emotional toll it took on him? Didn’t Kumon Kaito fall in love with both Kazuraba Kouta and Mai, who became the first man and women? And he had become evil… so yes, love for a Kamen Rider was difficult to handle or deal with. And his brother never handled heart break right, or easily. He always ended up in bed, starving himself to death with a dead look in his eyes and a tiredness in his joints. And it was up to his faithful older brother to bring him out of it overtime. 

“I know you’re lying to me Yongnam,” Yongguk sighed, kicking his feet pathetically against the side of the bed. 

“Well, what am I supposed to think? The only person out there fighting this fight still, when monsters do show up, is Daehyun. And even he is dead on his feet some days, juggling loss, school, and monsters. Don’t you think for once that he lost a best friend, a mentor, _and_ his mother all in the same period?” Yongnam scoffed, flicking his twin in the forehead gently. 

Yongguk’s expression fell, and he looked down. He wrung his hands awkwardly before shakily getting to his feet, his knees threatening to give out on him. Yongnam sighed before pushing him back down. “You’re not finished buddy.” 

“I’m not hungry, Nam,” Yongguk pouted was another spoonful made it into his mouth.

“Yeah. Uhuh buddy, I totally believe you. I won’t let you leave until you finish this. And whether its you who finishes it by yourself or with help, that’s up to you. But I will feed you like a baby,” Yongnam warned with a grin, and the other relented. 

Yongguk grabbed the spoon from his hand and started eating on his own, finishing the plate within seconds. “There, brother.”

Yongnam ruffled his hair before helping the other to stand and they exited the room together. They headed up the hall before turning the corner. Yongnam led him to the Living Room where he opened the door for the older. Only Jongup was in there, at the time, playing on his DS. Most likely the newest Pokemon game. He looked up at Yongguk entering the room, nodding to Yongnam. And Yongguk tried to make it like it did’t hurt to see the once bustling branch completely dead silent. With Hakyeon gone, and Junhong. And Hyuk quitting along with Jaehwan who decided that a life in a Kamen Rider Branch wasn’t their thing, it really decimated their numbers. It was just the four of them, now. Well 5, actually, counting Youngjae who had decided to join to fight alongside Daehyun in the field. 

Suddenly Jongup’s phone went off, a Chris Brown song… really? He answered quickly, and when Jongup said it was Himchan, Yongguk wasn’t jealous. The younger boy drug the two twins out the door to the door adjourning it. Inside was Himchan bent over a computer screen that was being projected onto the wall. He looked up at the three before returning his attention. He clicked on a video, pausing it before it started to play on the screen.

“Yongguk. I want to know if you want to see this or not. It’s about Junhong, he sent it to us…”  Himchan trailed off and Yongguk nodded. At least it meant he was alive right?

“Show it too him. He might as well know the enemy,” Yongnam answered. 

“Enemy?” Yongguk exclaimed as the video started playing. 

 

Junhong was standing right in front of the camera, smirk on his face. He was in the middle of a busy square, people bustling past him, they’re talking and the sounds of the city overpowering Junhong. But he got closer to the camera. “Hi Yonggukie!” The smirk on his face was crueler than he’d ever seen, and his voice was mocking. This was not Junhong.

“How you doing, _hyung_?” he threw his head back to let loose an animalistic laugh. 

“Junhong…” Yongguk whispered, his eyes widening at the boy he’d come to trust so much. His eyes were filled with malicious intent, and it scared Yongguk. More than he cared to admit. 

“So anyway… I’m really busy these days, you know, after you fucking broke my heart and everything. Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt anymore. My master, or as you guys apparently call him Hawk, keeps me satisfied,” Junhong grinned at that, but Yongguk wanted to puke. He knew exactly what Junhong was implying and it made him sick. “So we should keep this short, huh?”

Junhong moved the camera for a few seconds until it focused on a bunch of monsters that had been standing in front of him. How were the people just calmly walking by them? Oh… wait… Kamen Rider Oneshot had the ability to bend reality, if by a tiny bit, and he was most likely showing the people around him the version where there weren’t a hundred or so monsters looking at them. And they weren’t just Inves, some Grongi, some Undead, some unidentified Lifeforms, and even some Dopants. But that surprised Yongguk a little, because Shotaro and Philip… hadn’t they eliminated all the Gaia Memories in their final battle? Anyway, Yongguk checked below Junhong’s stomach for the driver, and he’d been right. There was a faint greenish glow to it, showing that it was currently in use. So yes, Junhong was hiding the monsters from the people.

“So you see, these are my friends. Aren’t they nice looking? And with only one Kamen Rider, we are going to come and get you. I have no personal grudges against Daehyun, but he needs to be dead as well. That driver is _ours_. We didn’t lie about that, and I’ll be the one that cuts it from his cold, dead body. But you, Bang Yongguk… ah, you. Little silly Yongguk who doesn’t know how to run a stupid branch right, the one who got his own rider killed. You’re going to pay for what you’ve done. I’m going to come for you, and the gun at your forehead… it’ll be mine. And I _won’t_ hesitate to pull the trigger. I’m going to be the one that ends your pathetic life.” 

He turned the camera back on him with a huge grin that spread its way across his face. That smile was once beautiful, and it once lit up his face but not anymore. Not anymore. 

“So Seoul Branch, I hope you prepare for a storm. Because you only have one shot.” Zelo made a finger gun and pointed it to his forehead before pulling the trigger. He laughed as he shut the recording off. The room was deathly quiet, an eery feeling he’d never expected to feel. 

“We don’t have a choice, Yongguk. We have to fight our enemy… to protect Daehyun, because he’s the one who they’ll go after,” Yongnam said, putting a gentle hand on Yongguk’s shoulder. The smaller was shaking beneath his fingertips and he feared the other’s frail state fading away. 

“Yongguk…” Himcahn said, placing his hand on Yongguk’s other shoulder. “We have to save the people… that’s our job.”

“I-I know…” Yongguk whispered beneath his breath. If Yongnam hadn’t strained his ears, he wouldn’t have even heard him properly. “We have to…stop him. No matter what.” 

 


End file.
